Tanda Persahabatan
by Aqua Days
Summary: "Kagami... jawab dengan jujur lo barusan nempelin apaan di pipi gue." / "Anggap saja tanda persahabatan."


**Tanda Persahabatan**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Friendship/Humor

Kagami Taiga & Aomine Daiki

Warning: semacam potensial humu, konten yang agak seenaknya (?), jijik

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Jam meja juga demikian. Jam di ponsel pun sama. Hanya jam tangan Aomine yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan –habis baterai soalnya.

"Ahomine, gue udah ngantuk. Udahan aja," ujar Kagami dengan mata kriyip-kriyip.

"Nanggung. Bentar lagi gue menang," balas Aomine.

"Lanjutin besok bisa lah."

Kagami mendadak mematikan playstation. Tentu saja Aomine langsung menyambut hal itu dengan teriakan tidak rela.

"KENAPA ELU MATIIN!?"

"KALAU NGGAK DIGINIIN ELU MANA NURUT DISURUH TIDUR!"

Kagami melotot. Aomine entah mengapa kicep. Sosok Kagami saat ini tak ubahnya seperti emak macan ngamuk.

Akhirnya si biru menurut dan membantu kawannya membereskan peralatan yang ada, meski terlihat setengah hati dari setiap gerakannya.

"Jangan lupa sapu lantainya. Terus kalau mau tidur, futonnya ada di tempat biasa. Gue merem duluan."

"Heh, tunggu. Apa maksudnya gue disuruh nyapu segala?" protes Aomine.

Kedua tangan Kagami terlipat. Alis cabangnya tertaut. Matanya menyipit dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi. Yang sayangnya tidak mempan dan adanya mental kalau lawannya Aomine Daiki.

Masih dengan mata menyipit ngerih, Kagami mulai bicara. "Pertama, lihat baik-baik ruangan ini. Lu inget nggak ruangan ini sebelum lu dateng kayak gimana?"

"Err, rapi sih."

"Terus sekarang?"

"Hehe..."

"Yang bikin berantakan siapa?"

Aomine hanya nyengir tanpa suara.

"Terus itu remah-remah chitos siapa yang bikin?" sekarang melotot galak macam mbak-mbak antagonis.

"Kita berdua."

"Salah! Cuma elu doang!"

Balas Aomine yang mendelik. "Eh, elu juga makan chitos!"

"Gue cuma makan sebungkus, elu makan tiga!"

"Gue tiga bungkus kecil, elu makan satu bungkus yang PALING GEDE!"

Kagami tidak bisa menyangkal karena itu memang benar adanya. Dia memang kalap memakan chitos ketika gemas menonton film tentang peri-peri mini. Malas berdebat lebih lama dengan Aomine, Kagami melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kuapnya semakin lebar. Hari ini dia sangat lelah. Begitu banyak hal dilakukannya hari ini.

Main _one on one_ dengan Aomine, ke Majiba, berantem dengan Aomine, mencuci pakaian, masak, bersih-bersih sebentar, adu mulut dengan Aomine, mengerjakan PR matematika (yang ini berakhir sebagai wacana), nonton film, ngobrol dengan Aomine soal sepatu basket model terbaru, main PS, dan ribut dengan Aomine lagi.

Kagami naik ke tempat tidurnya yang berukuran sedang. Setelah menepuk-nepuk bantal kesayangan dan menempatkannya di posisi nyaman, Kagami menggelar selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya. Udara malam ini dingin, ditambah lagi pemanas di kamarnya sedang rusak. Tampaknya ia akan terlelap dengan segera.

Kagami meringkuk dan merapatkan selimut. Ia sudah hampir tidur kalau saja tidak merasa adanya eksistensi lain di sebelahnya. Di tempat tidurnya.

"Aomine, lu ngapain di sini? Futon ada di lemari noh."

"Dingin banget kayak gini, pemanas mati, dan elu tega nyuruh gue tidur di atas lantai keramik dengan futon tipis? Kejem lu sama temen."

"Hah? Emang futonnya tipis ya?"

Lima bulan punya itu futon, Kagami memang belum pernah mencoba tidur di atasnya. Si futon merupakan pemberian nenek tetangga sebelum pindah lima bulan lalu, yang diterima Kagami dengan senang hati. Lumayan untuk temannya yang menginap. Yang mana futon itu sering sekali dipakai oleh Aomine.

"Ti-pis. Jadi buat malem ini aja gue tidur satu kasur bareng elo."

"OGAH! Kayak homo!"

"Elu homo?"

"NGGAK LAH!"

"Ya udah, gue juga enggak. Masalah selesai. Apa yang perlu dicemasin?"

"Iya juga, ya. Oke lah malam ini aja. Tapi jangan gusur wilayah tidur gue. EH LU UDAH NYAPU BELOM?"

"UDAH KAGAMI KAMPRET!" Aomine jengkel.

"GUE BUKAN KAMPRET! GUE GA BISA TERBANG!"

"YA ANGGEP AJA ELO KAMPRET DARAT!"

"GUE MACAN DAN BUKAN KAMPRET!"

"ELU MACAN YANG _FUSHION_ SAMA KAMPRET! LAGIAN MASALAH NYAPU AJA RIBET BANGET SIH LO!"

"EMAK GUE SELALU PESEN BUAT JAGA KEBERSIHAN!"

"DIEM LU, GUE MAU TIDUR!"

"JANGAN TARIK SELIMUT GUEEEE! AMBIL SENDIRI SONO!"

Tapi emang dasar Aomine suka nyari perkara (atau mungkin karena dia emang demen godain Kagami aja). Bukannya mengambil selimut lain yang ada di lemari, dia malah menarik-narik selimut yang berusaha dipertahankan Kagami.

Perang pun tak terelakkan. Tidak ada pihak yang mau mengalah. Kagami yang kesal akhirnya melakukan sesuatu.

Plek.

Sesuatu yang mencurigakan menempel di pipi Aomine. Sesuatu itu terasa dingin, kecil, dan agak berlendir.

"Kagami... jawab dengan jujur lo barusan nempelin apaan di pipi gue."

"Upil."

Jawaban yang singkat, padat, jelas, sekaligus santai itu sukses membuat Aomine terdiam selama dua detik.

Sebelum akhirnya geraman dan teriakan tidak rela menggema di kamar itu.

"JIBAAAAAAANNGGG! LU NGAPAIN NEMPELIN UPIL KE GUE!" Aomine menghapus keberadaan si upil dengan selimut Kagami.

"Anggap saja tanda persahabatan."

"TANDA GUNDULMU! Kalo gitu biar gue kasih tanda juga itu pipi!"

Telunjuk kiri Aomine bergerak mencari amunisi di hidungnya. Begitu dapat, ia langsung menyeringai ke arah Kagami. Si rambut merah merinding. Demi apa, Aomine yang nyengir keji dalam keremangan dengan telunjuk tertempel upil itu lebih mengerikan dari yang kalian kira. Sekalipun sepintas terdengar lawak.

"So-sorry. Gue minta maaf. Jadi Aomine, plis jangan tempelin benda itu," mohon Kagami.

Aomine menyahut dingin, "Siapa yang menebar, dia yang menuai."

Kagami berkeringat dingin.

"Saatnya kau menerima pembalasanmu, Kagami Taiga."

Dan Aomine menyerang.

"NOOOOOO!"

Kagami jelas tidak rela sekalipun yang memulai ini adalah dirinya. Dia tidak mau dirinya ternodai substansi yeyek itu.

Dua remaja berbadan kelewat bongsor itu pun bergumul di atas kasur, saling menahan tangan pihak lawan. Pada akhirnya, telunjuk beramunisi Aomine mendarat di tubuh Kagami meskipun meleset dari target awal, kena leher. Kagami melancarkan serangan balasan namun itu bukan hal yang mudah. Aomine sudah bersiap dengan pertahan terbaiknya seraya menyiapkan serangan susulan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Belum ada tanda-tanda keduanya akan tidur. Tetangga sebelah yang merupakan seorang bujang kantoran sebenarnya sangat terganggu dengan kegaduhan mereka berdua namun mencoba maklum –dirinya juga pernah muda.

Setengah jam kemudian, Aomine dan Kagami tertidur karena kelelahan. Selimut sudah berpindah posisi ke lantai. Tanpa sadar keduanya berpelukan.

Ada dua hal yang pasti akan terjadi esok hari. Satu, mereka berdua akan masuk angin –udara beranjak semakin dingin menjelang pagi. Dua, hal pertama yang akan mereka lakukan setelah bangun adalah berteriak. Karena sedari tadi posisi berpelukan mereka masih awet dan bahkan kian erat.

Pesan moral dari kisah ini adalah jangan sekali-sekali menjadikan upil sebagai tanda persahabatan.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

YA GUSTI AKU NULIS APAAN *kayang* Maafkan tulisan saya yang ngaco dan merusak image mereka berdua ini orz

Semoga kalian terhibur~

See you next time.

(2 Oktober 2016)


End file.
